


not enough

by were_lemur



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character of Color, Hate Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The episode "Lies My Parents Told Me" goes seriously AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not enough

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if it's actually Rape or Non-Con, but I'd rather over-warn than under-warn.
> 
> Written for the choc fic comm's Character of Color Love-a-Thon's prompt: EnemySex - "My only love sprung from my only hate/Too early seen, and known too late"

one minute they're fighting and the next he's on the ground being pummeled but then wood turns away for just a minute and that's all spike's soul needs to regain control

and then wood is back with a stake in his hand

and spike grabs his hand twists the stake away, twists _him_ away, throws him up against the wall leaps to his feet but he's still human enough to stay in control

still human enough not to kill not to sink fangs in tear drink though he wants to as they fight and then he has wood backed up against the wall fangs sinking in no matter what he wanted but he still has a soul

pulls back

forces his fangs to retreat, his face to return to normal but he's still pressing wood against the wall and to use the phrase he's heard from xander he has appropriately enough got wood

and he's still vampire enough, still hungry enough, to pin the man's hands and kiss him hard and wood struggles dragging spike's knuckles across one of the hundreds of crosses on the wall sending pain through him and the smell of smoke but he does not care because wood is kissing him back and

wood's got wood

he pulls back to tell him this but it's all the opening wood needs and suddenly the fight is back on except when he pushes the attack his hands are yanking hard at the hem of his shirt peeling him out of it and the part of spike's brain that's still concerned with self-preservation is screaming that this is a _bad bad bad_ idea but

hand shoves down his pants

fingers wrap around his cock

wood shoves him back against the wall and he feels burning and smells smoke but it doesn't matter because wood has his fly open is doing something with lips and tongue and he's

gone

spike opens his eyes just as wood hits him doubles him over grabs his shoulders and throws him to the ground cold concrete feeling almost good on his burned back and comes to stand over him but he scissors his legs to send wood tumbling on top of him which would have knocked the wind out of him if he wasn't a bloody vampire but he grabs wood and rolls him over kisses him again rips his shirt open with one motion and

he's never been much for men just that one time with angelus and that was just experimenting but

he

wants

and then wood is on top again fumbling with his own trousers and spike decides that maybe this is going a little too far but when he opens his mouth to say so he finds it full of wood's tongue and the other man is pressed against him full-length hips grinding and it feels too good to get up and leave

and then wood wraps his hand around both their cocks and spike wraps his arms around wood making the spikes on his gauntlet scrape across spike's belly but he doesn't care

and there's nothing but movement and skin and the rasp of wood's breath and then one of them starts to mutter profanities but spike's no longer sure who and it's all too much and

then it's over

he falls back to the concrete and gasps while wood rolls away and spike is glad because what do you say to a guy who's just gone from trying to kill you to a damn good hand job but then he's back and he's got the stake in his hand and he brings it down not into spike's chest but deep into his belly and it hurts like hell

and wood is standing staring an expression on his face that spike's seen on buffy's face before when they were still --

when she didn't know whether to hate him or hate herself more

and for once he's got enough self-preservation not to ask _what's it like fucking the vamp that killed your mother_ and the moment stretches longer than the decades since he killed nikki wood

longer than all the centuries he's been a vampire

then wood turns and walks away and by the time he's got the stake worked out and healed wood is gone

and spike's not sure of anything anymore


End file.
